No Royal Treatment
by SuperWG
Summary: When Bulma starts treating their guest better than him, Vegeta flies away. Yamcha goes after him. Will he be able to cheer up the prince?


**Author's Notes- Hey guys! I came up with this one shot after reading a few fics where Bulma is a little meaner to Vegeta than she needs to be. This fic takes place after the "Bojack Unbound" movie. I changed a couple of details though, mainly that Zangya survives and she got a few more hits in on Vegeta. Also, Bulma is a little meaner than usual. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **No Royal Treatment**

Vegeta was fuming. He didn't know who he was more angry with, his wife, or the alien girl who had all but taken over his home. And that was after she beat him to a pulp during the galaxy tournament.

When that idiot Bojack had tried taking over the planet, his henchman (or should he say henchwoman) rebelled against him at the last second. Gohan destroyed Bojack and the others, but saved her. Ugh. As if that wasn't bad enough, Bulma had decided that she should live at Capsule Corp., since she had nowhere else to live. And this arrangement was getting on his royal nerves. She had been showing interest in Yamcha, and Vegeta was hoping that he would get her out of the prince's hair. But Apparently the ex bandit didn't feel the same way about her.

"Damn it woman, where am I supposed to sit?" Demanded Vegeta.

"Stop complaining. We only have three seats, including the high chair for Trunks. It wouldn't kill you to stand." Bulma shot back.

"Why does this creature deserve a seat more than I do?" Vegeta asked heatedly. Bulma slammed her hands on the table.

"Zangya is a dear friend of mine guest in this house. _My_ house. I'm the one who pays the bills, not you. And I don't care if you're some kind of prince or not. You don't disrespect a guest in my house!" Bulma screamed at him.

He had no choice but to eat standing up. Afterwards he headed to the gravity chamber. Maybe he could work off his anger.

"I'm sorry, Zangya. He can be so rude sometimes." Vegeta heard Bulma saying just as he was walking away.

As he trained, the pain of regret stung his body. He always wanted to defeat Kakarot, and now he couldn't. If only he had finished Cell off before he became perfect, he would have all the time in the world to beat him. Now he could never have that chance. And what was worse was that Kakarot's little brat had surpassed him too! How humiliating, surpassed by a mere child!

These things, plus the situation with Zangya, fueled his anger, which caused him to train for eight hours straight. Normally he would stop to eat lunch or something, but today time flew by. Near the end of his training, he started to think more. All things considered, he was lucky. Most of the Saiyans had perished by Frieza's hand, and even the survivors were long extinct by now. With Kakarot gone, Vegeta was the last of his kind, as far as pure Saiyans went anyway. He thought he was lucky to have a wife and a son. But the couple was always a little dysfunctional. Sometimes Vegeta would wonder if there was anything he could do to change that.

His Saiyan pride would never let him admit this, but he had appreciated his family. And though recently he was having doubts about his marriage, he truly did care for his son. After his workout, he showered and put on some fresh clothes. He planned on finding his son and maybe spending some time with him.

He was on his way to the nursery when he unexpectedly bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was none other than his unwanted guest.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going, spiky hair!" Zangya spat.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted, and stormed off before the confrontation could go any further. He was going to spend time with his son, and he wasn't about to let that blue skinned, orange haired freak ruin that.

He finally made it to the nursery without running into Bulma. He took Trunks out of his crib, much to the toddler's delight. Then he strolled out to a balcony. He sat down in one of the chairs and adjusted Trunks to sit in his lap. The two of them gazed at the stars.

The same stars that he used to travel among. Would it be a good thing to take Trunks to space someday? Have him see another planet? Would Bulma let him?

"I wonder when I should start training you?" He said aloud.

He soon went back inside and placed Trunks back in his crib. The baby had fallen asleep by that time. After leaving the nursery, he figured he'd maybe watch some television. Some of the programs were at least mildly entertaining. But he walked past one of the rooms and heard Bulma and Zangya talking.

"I must thank you for your hospitality, Bulma." Zangya was saying.

"It's the least I could do after you beat some sense into Vegeta." Bulma responded.

"I was worried you'd be upset with me for it." Zangya said.

"Oh no. I'm actually grateful. He needs his butt kicked sometimes. Besides, me and you are friends. I feel like I need to look out for you." The scientist replied.

Vegeta didn't listen to any more of the conversation after that, and kept walking. Damn! The woman and he had always had their differences, but he was always protective of her. If someone hurt her in any way, he would make them suffer. But now she had decided that the freak was more important to her than he was? What an insult!

He ended up being too aggravated to turn on the television and just went to sleep.

Towards the end of that week, Bulma had a small gathering with most of Kakarot's little friends. The Namek, Kakarot's brat, the triclops, her scar-faced ex, and the bald midget were there. Baldy had even brought the toaster and her brother. Normally he would have made a fuss about the android twins being in his house, but compared to Zangya, they were pleasant guests. He tried going to the gravity chamber to get away from them all, but he could tell he wasn't making any progress. So he quickly showered and came down to the yard where everyone was. He took a seat.

"Hey, I was just about to sit there!" Zangya said.

"Too bad, go find somewhere else!" Vegeta scoffed. Zangya gritted her teeth.

"Listen up, prince! I will beat you down all over again if you don't get up right now!" The alien growled.

"Vegeta, what did I tell you about our guest?" Bulma interjected. "Let her sit there!"

"Bulma," Krillin started, "I know Vegeta can be a pain sometimes, but don't you think you're being a little harsh? I mean she pretty much threatened him in his own home."

"You have something to say, short stuff?" Zangya said to Krillin.

"Hey, watch it!" Eighteen said, quick to defend Krillin. Vegeta felt a twinge of envy at Krillin for having a mate who actually defends him. Bulma waved her hands.

"Settle down, everyone. Vegeta, come on. Get up!" The scientist ordered. Suddenly Yamcha stood up.

"She can have my chair if she wants." He offered.

"That's okay Yamcha. Vegeta's just being all moody and stuff." Bulma waved dismissively.

"Argh! Fine!" Vegeta snarled, getting up. "This is ridiculous! I have had it with you and our 'guest'! Do you have any idea how much Saiyan pride I had to shed to enter this matrimony with you? With Kakarot dead, you and my son were the only reason I fought to protect Earth from this creature's imbecile of a leader! And for what? For this?!" The Saiyan prince flew off into the distance.

"Vegeta, wait!" Yamcha said, flying off after him.

"Get back here you idiot!" Vegeta heard Bulma yelling out to him.

"I don't know why they're even still married." Seventeen stated bluntly.

"Same here." Tien agreed.

"Humans and their 'love'." Piccolo said.

Vegeta didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. Unfortunately, he could feel someone else's ki following him.

"Damn it!" He cursed, turning around to see who risked incurring his wrath. He was surprised to find the scar-faced ex bandit there.

"What do you want?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I... I wanted to make sure you're okay-" Yamcha started.

"I don't need your concern. Now beat it!" The prince snarled.

"Vegeta, look. I agree with you, Bulma shouldn't be treating you like the outsider." The ex bandit offered.

"What's your point?" Vegeta asked, softening up a bit.

"It's that I.. I've always..." Yamcha struggled to get the words out.

"Well?!" Vegeta said.

"I like you, okay?" Yamcha finally said.

"What?"

"I like you, and... maybe you can come live with me if you want." Yamcha finished.

Vegeta thought this over. Yamcha was offering to let him stay at his house? And when he said he liked him, did he mean he wanted Vegeta to be his mate?

"I know my house isn't as fancy as Capsule Corp., but it could fit the two of us." Yamcha continued. "Look, even if you don't feel the same way about me, at least come stay for a little bit to get a break from Bulma and Zangya while you figure out how to handle this."

Vegeta looked up at him after a long while of listening and thinking.

"What about my son?" He asked. Vegeta didn't want to abandon Trunks, no matter how humiliating his situation at home may be.

"We can visit him whenever you want. You can bring him over if you'd like. I'm sure I can convince Bulma not to give you a hard time about it." The ex bandit said.

Vegeta sighed. "Fine. But I have to go get some things that I need."

As Yamcha practically danced for joy, Vegeta flew back towards Capsule Corp. He wasn't sure if he would come back or not. He wasn't sure if he could make this family thing work again. He hoped so, though, because that is what would provide the best future for his son.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end. This was a little impromptu and I'm kind of an amateur at writing Vegeta. I hope I did okay. If you guys want this to continue, let me know. But keep in mind that this story was originally planned as a one shot, and my other continuous stories always have a prepared plot to follow. So If I do continue I'll need to think one up. Also, Cut: Super Saiyan chapter 10 is being worked on. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
